


Favored

by Ceara Corey (kirylin)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Dolls, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirylin/pseuds/Ceara%20Corey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written from a prompt. Muraki is contemplating his treatment of Tsuzuki in Kyoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favored

**Author's Note:**

> The very first thing that popped into my head when I saw today's OneWord prompt was a favorite anime/manga. I don't know why my mind associates "favored" with this antagonist, but it led to my first fan fic for the fandom.
> 
> It is deliberately vague so that it can be enjoyed by people unfamiliar with the anime in question.

He took the porcelain doll from its shelf and smoothed its silken brunette hair. This doll was special. It reminded of him of the object of his obsession.

The favored doll's violet eyes reminded him of the glassy stare his favored one had worn the last time they were in a room together. He demanded to be shown the man's pain, and he had not been disappointed. His favored toy's emptiness, caused by imposed madness, had destroyed the lab in its attempt to destroy him.

As he smiled cruelly, he smashed the doll into tiny pieces, much like he had done with that man.


End file.
